Not really ready yet, but read if you'd like!
by Select Evan
Summary: Not really even ready to be read yet. Feel free to read though!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I was randomly inspired the other day to write this story. I have about 24 pages fully written in my notebook and only a few have been typed up. I haven't really gone back and enhanced it or looked for mistakes, and the description isn't too great. It also isn't really that well written, but it's really fun to write! I'll make it better as I go. Also the first two chapters are pretty short, so don't think the rest is like that. Edit: I'm regretting putting them into chapters. Maybe I should just have it as one whole story?**

I'd love to hear what you think! xD

Today was the day. Toshi was 10 and, therefore, was old enough to become a pokémon trainer. He had thought about it long and hard but he finally decided on what starter pokémon he would choose. He woke up to the usual call of the Dodrio. Toshi woke with a start, and he ran downstairs to quickly be stopped by his mother.

"Uh hello honey…" she said.

"Morning Mom! Bye Mom!" he started for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she yelled after him.

"Today is the day I start my pokémon journey! You know that Mom…"

"Did you see the list?"

"What list?"

"It's on the table. Go look!" Toshi walked over to the table and saw a piece of paper.

"Give Persian a bath and brush her fur. Clean your room. Clean out Sandshrew's ears and clean the dirt off of his feet. Do all of your laundry and vacuum the whole first floor. Make your bed and play with Eevee so she isn't grumpy.

Love, Mom"

As his mother saw that he was finished reading she said "Just because you are getting your first pokémon today doesn't mean that you are exempt from your chores." Toshi called for Persian with a moan and began his chores.


	2. Chapter 2

About two hours later, Toshi threw the last ball for Eevee to get. He was extremely late for receiving his starter pokémon. His mother ran after him as he was leaving.

"Toshi, you forgot one more thing…"

"Ugh!" he said.

"You probably won't be seeing me for a while…" she gave him a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you! You are going to do great!" she cried. After the hug that seemed like an hour to Toshi, he ran out the door and got on his bike and started riding towards Professor Persimmon's lab. He arrived in a short minute.

"Hello there boy, you're very late!" Professor Persimmon said.

"Yeah I had to do some cleaning…"

"I can see…" the professor said as she gestured towards Toshi's dirty clothes, hands, and face.

"So anyway, I have thought about it and I chose Charmander!"

"Gone."

"Bulbasaur?"

"Taken."

"Squirtle?"

"Nope…"

"So all of them are gone?!"

"I'm sorry to say so… You are going to have to wait until we catch some more."

"Did Kaito get one of the pokémon…?"

"Yes, he actually got a Machop that I had…"

"URGH!!" Toshi stormed out to see his mother with a "congrats" flag.

"Congratulations honey!" his mother said. "So where is it?" she asked.

"Well… I was late so they didn't have any left…"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry!" She gave him a big hug and said, "I'll be at home!" She left and walked back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Toshi glumly walked back to his house with his head down and stopped when he passed Kaito's house

Toshi glumly walked back to his house with his head down and stopped when he passed Kaito's house. He glared at the house with jealousy in his eyes. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Kaito's older sister.

"I'm so sorry about the whole pokémon thing," She said sweetly. "This goofy looking pokémon was sitting in front of my house the other day, and I want you to have it!" She handed him the pokéball. "He was extremely hard to catch, so good luck with him…"

"Thanks so much! Gotta go bye!!" Toshi quickly shouted as he ran away with his new pokémon.

When he reached the house he slowed to a stop and began walking slowly and proudly. He walked in acting casual. "Hey Mom! Come here!" he yelled. She ran to him quickly.

"Hey honey! You cheered up?"

"Well I guess you could say that!" He grabbed the pokéball from his pocket and showed it off to his mother. He was about to see his pokémon for the first time."Go!" he shouted as he threw the pokéball. It fell to the floor with a thud.

"Uh… honey…"

"Yeah?" he said confused.

"You know you have to make the pokéball bigger before throwing it, right?"

"Oh! Right!" He grabbed the pokéball and threw it correctly this time. "GO!" he shouted. The pokéball opened and the bright shine of a chubby figure appeared. The light died down. "_LICKITUNGGG!_" the pokémon shouted. Lickitung waddled around the room in pursuit of something to swallow whole. He approached Eevee with a shine in his eye. "NO LICKITUNG!!" Toshi shouted. He ran over to the pokémon and threw the pokéball at him. Lickitung quickly turned around and swallowed the pokéball. "Uh…" Toshi said.

"I'm very proud of you Toshi!" his Mom said. This boosted his esteem a bit, but he still knew that his Mom would be proud of anything that he did. "Oh I forgot to tell you honey," she said. "Professor Persimmon was asking for you! You better hurry up and get there! She said it was important!"

Toshi started for the door but then remembered that Lickitung was out of his pokéball. He reached for his pokéball and then remembered that Lickitung had swallowed it. "Uh… Lickitung! Come here!" Lickitung shook his head no.

"_Lick!_" he shouted.

"Please Lickitung!" Toshi shouted.

_"I!" _Lickitung said.

"Please come here!" Toshi said.

_"Tung!"_ he said with another shake of his head.

After twenty minutes of pain, Toshi finally dragged Lickitung to Professor Persimmon's lab.

"I'm here!" Toshi said panting.

"Hello again boy! You're very late!"

"Ugh! Not again!" said Toshi.

"You're lucky boy, I saved you this time!" the professor said. "I called you here because Kaito's sister told me about your new pokémon! Congratulations, and good luck!" she said.

"Is that all…?" Toshi said remembering all of his hard work bringing Lickitung to her lab.

"No, I have something for you. Here," the professor said, handing him a small red electronic device. "This is called a pokédex. It'll tell you about pokémon that you haven't seen before. For example:" the professor grabbed a pokéball from her belt and sent out an unfamiliar pokémon. The pokédex lit up and said: "Kadabra; A psychic pokémon. Many odd things can happen when Kadabra is close by. One thing it does is make clocks run backwards."

"Try it on your Lickitung!" Professor Persimmon said.

"Okay," Toshi replied. He took the pokédex and positioned it towards Lickitung. "Lickitung. A pokémon that uses its tongue for its hands. Lickitung's tongue leaves a tingling sensation when enemies are licked, and also can cause paralysis. Its saliva can basically stick to anything."

"Oh wow! That really does help!" Toshi said.

"Good luck on your journey!" She said.

"Thanks! Well I guess I'm leaving! Without Lickitung! See you later professor!"

Toshi walked out of the lab towards the path that led to the next city. All of a sudden a woman with tears in her eyes jumped in front of Toshi.

"Stop! Please!" she cried.

"Mom?" Toshi asked.

"You can't even say goodbye to your own mother!" she cried. "Well I have to admit… I gave you all of those chores on purpose… I didn't want you to go! I'm really sorry for doing that to you, but I couldn't let you go! I know now that I have to let you go sometime. I just wanted to let you know that I really was proud of you when I said that, even if I didn't want you to get your pokémon and leave. I will always love you honey!" she cried. She hugged Toshi with a really strong grip until she stopped crying.

"Oh, and honey! Did you know your pokédex that you got from Professor Persimmon is a phone? Please call me anytime you'd like. I had the Professor program my number into the pokédex for me. I'm number one on speed dial!" she winked at him, and rubbed a few tears from her eyes. "Oh wait! Where is Lickitung?" she asked.

"Oh, he will show up soon…" Toshi said with a grin. "See you Mom! Love you!" he began leaving.

"Bye honey! I love you! Good luck! Don't forget to change your clothes every day! And don't go kissing any girls without filling me in on it! I love you honey cakes muf—" Toshi began to run at his embarrassing nickname.


	4. Chapter 4

Toshi glumly walked back to his house with his head down and stopped when he passed Kaito's house

After about 5 minutes of walking, Toshi heard a noise behind him; he wasn't startled for he was expecting it the whole time. He pretended not to notice to see what Lickitung would do. The noise got louder and louder behind him. He turned to see Lickitung on the ground surrounded by a swarm of Pidgeys.

"LICKITUNG!" he shouted. "STUPID PIDGEYS! GO! GO!!" he shouted as he ran towards them. Lickitung was in critical condition. Panting and whimpering, Lickitung looked up at Toshi with sad eyes. Toshi quickly picked Lickitung up and began running. He had no clue where he was going but he ran and ran until he could barely run any longer. "Phone call! Phone call!" his pokédex shouted. He picked it up as soon as he saw a picture of his mother blink on the screen. "Mom! Lickitung was attacked by a swarm of Pidgeys! I don't know where I am or what to do! Please help!!" he shouted quickly.

"Oh dear! Hm… Can you tell me anything you see around you?"

"Grass… a couple of berry trees…"

"Oh! How many trees are there?"

"Three."

"Perfect! I know exactly where you are!" she exclaimed. "Okay! The three trees should form a triangle. There should be two trees with red berries on them and one with light blue berries. The red ones should probably help restore Lickitung a bit, so take a few, but the main thing that you need to know is that you should follow where the ice berries are facing,"

"You mean the blue ones, right?"

"Yeah. So follow that path, and remember, try to stay out of the grass! I love you honey!"

"What was it that you wanted to talk with me about? I mean, the reason why you called?"

"It's not important. You need to focus on Lickitung right now. Just hurry and follow the path out from the ice berry tree. It should lead you to Fireflower city. There should be a pokémon center visible right when you arrive at the city. Good luck honey! I love you!" she ended the call abruptly.

Toshi headed to the trees with Lickitung in his arms. "I'm sorry buddy… I should have paid more attention," He said as he struggled to pick some berries with his free arm. "Is it okay if I lay you down like this against the tree?" Toshi asked. Lickitung weakly nodded his head and Toshi sat him against the tree. After a couple minutes of berry picking, Toshi finished. "Here you go buddy," he said as he held his hand out. Lickitung slowly moved his tongue towards Toshi's hand and took the berries, leaving a sticky puddle of mucous on his hand. Toshi wiped his hand off on the tree, and waited for a couple of minutes as Lickitung's health restored a bit. "You ready Lickitung?" he asked.

"_Lickitung!_" Lickitung said with more energy than before. They headed down the path to Fireflower City.

Soon enough a pokémon center was in sight. By this time, Lickitung had already collapsed and was asleep in Toshi's arms. "We're almost there buddy!" he said to his asleep Lickitung. He headed towards the pokémon center when he heard a voice.

"Finish it off Kadabra!" the voice screamed. Shortly after, Toshi heard a desperate cry from a Jigglypuff, and a thud right after that. He ran towards the voice and saw a little girl running away crying with an injured Jigglypuff in her arms.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed at the boy. He noticed that he had the same pokémon that Professor Persimmon had earlier. He then quickly recognized the boy. It was Satoshi from May town, the same town that Toshi used to live in.

"I'm completely crushing everyone!" he said proudly.

"Are you kidding me?! You went that far!? Completely wiping out a little girl's Jigglypuff? I see that receiving your pokémon has given you a big head," yelled Toshi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Satoshi said, apparently not paying attention. "Anyway, I challenge you!" he yelled.

"Don't you see my injured pokémon?!" Toshi yelled.

"Whatever, go heal that thing at the pokémon center and I'll be waiting here for our match,"

"Fine! And by the way, Lickitung isn't "that thing." He's my friend!" he shouted back as he headed towards the pokémon center.


	5. Chapter 5

Toshi glumly walked back to his house with his head down and stopped when he passed Kaito's house

Toshi opened the door to see the desk, and the lady sitting at it. She quickly received a worried look on her face.

"Oh no!" she said. "Please let me take that pokémon!" she said.

"Bye buddy… hopefully I see you soon!" Toshi said as he handed Lickitung over the counter to the nurse.

"We will let you know if anything happens. It might take a while so you can wait over there," she said as she gestured to a corner of the building with chairs and sofas that appeared very comfortable. Toshi headed for the corner and picked out the most appealing seat. It was a long day and Toshi's arms were extremely tired from carrying his Lickitung all day. He was exhausted. He began drifting off when he heard "Phone call! Phone call!" He jumped up onto his feet.

"Ugh! And I was about to fall asleep too!" he said out loud. He looked at the screen to see his mother's picture blinking. He picked it up.

"Hey mom!" Toshi said

"How are you?" she asked. "and Lickitung?"

"I'm fine. A little exhausted, but okay. I got to the pokémon center about fifteen minutes ago. Lickitung is back in the medical care center."

"That's great to hear. Don't worry! Every pokémon center is great and almost always heals the injured pokémon. And extremely quickly too!" She said. "Well anyway, can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom?"

"You see the pink blinking light on the button in the left hand corner of your pokédex? The one at the bottom?"

"Yeah?"

"Press it." Toshi pressed the button and his Mom appeared on the screen.

"Great! We can now see each other! Okay, well anyway. The reason why I called you earlier was to show you this! She held a piece of paper up to the screen; she held it way too close and it was unable to be read.

"Great mom… a paper… that's nice… Can you read me what it says? There is no way that I am going to be able to read that." He said.


End file.
